


We Survived The Crisis

by Steamlover4



Series: Prophet!Paul AU [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: An Breather episode, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Prophet!Paul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4
Summary: SafeProphet’s LoverCould get him back to the lightShe will Protect youHannah Don't know who to turned After Ethan's Death But 2 people may help her
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Tim Houston, Hannah Foster & Webby, Tim Houston & Emma Perkins
Series: Prophet!Paul AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877434
Kudos: 11





	We Survived The Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> It's a breather episode before we get some of Paul's corruption arc, Hannah need some allies to help her  
> Kudo and Commts are appreciated

_Bad Blood_

_Two doors will open_

_Beware of the man in red._

_Warn him_

_Corruption of the Innocence_

Those are the words that went through Hannah's head just days before Black Friday. She tried to tell Lex and Ethan _bless his soul._ They don't understand they always try to. It wasn't was until today that she understands, but in the worst way possible. 

_Ethan, dead_ she hiccup as tears flow down her cheeks. He died protecting her. _Why did this happen?_ She picks herself up, holding onto the cap. How could she tell Lex. _what if she..._

She shakes her head _._ No, she can't be dead. She would have felt it. The backpack feels heavy on despite the only occupant inside was the doll.

A small part of her wants to take the doll out of the bag and throw it as far away as possible, keep it away from her, the reason why Ethan is dead. But She knew that she couldn't they're searching for it. They wanted it for the man in red. The one Wiggly corrupted. The man in red.

She must keep it away from him. "Webby what should I do?" No answer Hannah huffed in frustration that's the one part that she never likes about Webby. Sometimes when she needed her the most that Webby disappeared. Then Hannah heard a voice, she crawled back into the tube and listened in. "Auntie Emma, how long before we can find Dad and Uncle Paul. Hannah quietly gasped she knows that voice, _Tim_ _What is he doing here?_ She then heard a sigh that caused her for a moment to hold her breath—an adult.

"I don't know, hopefully soon. The last thing we need Is some insane asshole attacking us" Hannah despite herself felt a bit calmer. The woman sounds sane. But then again for all she knows is it just a way for them to lure her out. He began to hear some footsteps walking towards the playground

"Fuck..Come on, Tim We shouldn't stay here for too long" she watched as a pair of shoes began to rush out of place. Hannah holds his breath as he heard some Men growling looking for the doll. She prays that they won't see her then as quickly as they appear are gone. after a few moments of quiet, she heard Webby again

_Safe_

_Prophet's Lover_

_Could get him back to the light_

_She will Protect you._

Hannah sighed; this is a good sign. If the woman could protect her, then maybe she could help her stop Wiggly. Hannah began to crawl out of hiding spot, hoping to see the woman again.

All of the sudden two people grab her

"We got the girl" one of them shouted She scream as she was forcibly turn around only to see one of the men who have killed Ethan, the one with the glasses. "You have been causing a lot of trouble, you little brat" he grabbed Hannah's braids, causing her to cried out "Shut up!!!!" He growled. "because of you, John is dead!!!! The Prophet punished us for our failure."

He smiled at her cruelly "The Father will bathe in your blood" Hannah begin to cry "N0..NO" then suddenly a piece of a vase hit the man in the face and with a thud he fell to the ground along with Hannah. "Who..?" then two other vases hit the two men causing them to also to collapse onto the floor.

"What kind of fucking what kind of bastard would hurt a child" She opens her eyes only to see two people, Tim and the woman. The woman kneels before her, causing Hannah to back away a little.

"Hey, little girl, Are you ok?" Hannah nodded cautiously, her eye flickering all over the woman look for signs of green in her eyes.

Tim then got close to her "Hey Hannah" He said quietly "This is my Auntie, Emma. She picks me up a few time from school when my day is busy" Hannah smiled at her, She knows her the barista the one that doesn't like to sing at the coffee shop "Emma" she whispered at her.

"Hi, Hannah" Emma smiles softly at her before She took a deep breath and Put on a more serious face "Ok kids I'm glad we got the introductions but we need to get out of here most likely one of the crazies will come out and know this one of their own" waving at the knock-out men.

Emma held out her hand toward Hannah.

"Are you coming?" 

She quickly takes it as they sneak away from the scene. 

* * *

"Thank God" Emma whispers as she and the others pause the bathroom. "you're lucky that I found you, Hannah."

As she washes the busies on her face "if I haven't then…" She drifts off, not wanting to finish. No one needs to answer; they already know what could have happened. "Hey, don't worry," Emma said awkwardly as she tried to place her hand on Hannah's shoulder, causing her to flinch. Emma notice and withdraw her hand but kept a brave smiled "We'll get out of here then I was returning to your mom and dad." 

Hannah shook her head "No, Dad." 

"Oh," Emma says, _Crap_ "Umm.… how about your mom do you got her number" Hannah's eyes begin to fill with tears "I want Lexie."

"Your Sister? What happened to her?"

"Attacked, Hostage, Wiggly lied to them."

Emma looked at her, confused "The doll?"

Hannah nodded 

_Show it to her_

Hannah's Eyes widen what's Webby is talking about 

_But what if… She_

_One of the few Who is immune Will Protected You_

_She will protect you_

Emma placed her hand on her shoulder this time more carefully "Is everything ok? if you don't want to talk about it, then I'm not going to push it" Tim nodded as well "Yeah, We're here." 

Reluctantly Hannah takes out the doll from her bag "Wiggly" she mumbled, ready to run if anything goes wrong. But instead, Emma looks at it, a bit disgusted at the doll before looking at her concern. 

"So that's the reason why you attacked, they must have seen you with the doll and tried to rip it from you." Hannah nod. 

"You know Hannah you got to throw that away considering what the crazy wants if they saw you with that they're going to hurt you."

Hannah hug the doll close as she yells "No! Prophet! Can't have it! Corruption of the innocent! Prophet's lover must free him!"

"Uh...what's with all the prophets speak? I mean, I keep on hearing people talking about around this fucking mall, and I'm not, and I do still not get it."

"Because of fucking Wiggly," she said quietly. 

"You could say that again."

"Wait!!" Tim said "Maybe that the reason Uncle Paul got caught. They're bringing him to the Prophet." He begins to walk around fearfully "What If dad got captured as well and they going to sacrifice him."

Hannah shooked her head "Lexie...There...Your Dad safe... But Paul

"Shhh" Emma looked at both kids and brought both of them to close to her. "Tim, Hannah...I doubt that there'll be a cult. Yes, there are people ready to rip each other apart for a doll, but I don't think it will lead to a cult."

She thinks about for a moment "But then again crazier things happen." She put the doll back into Hannah's bag. "if you feel safer I will make sure that the doll is away from the "Man in red" but as soon as we get out of the mall we need to throw that away, ok" Hannah knew she's Would be still be confused as she tries to explain it anymore "Ok." 

"But what about Dad and Uncle Paul" Tim yelled. Emma covers his mouth "Listen at this point, I'm currently focused on you two safety. I can handle some wacko trying to hit me in the head" She pointed at herself. "but you both are kids, you're both around the same age." 

Hannah shook her head "2 years older." 

"Whatever, so my first step before I do anything else if you two get into the car." 

Emma take both kids by the hand, and they begin to walk out of the bathroom. 

"Auntie Em, Even if you bring us to the car. Would you even find Dad, Uncle Paul and Lexie?" Emma sighed "I don't know, but I don't care how long would it take and how many people I have to knock out, but I will try to find Tom and…"

"Emma! Tim!" a voice shouted at them a voice that the group recognized

"Tom!?"


End file.
